The Ice Queen
by Duckett-1
Summary: Frozen/Rise of the Guardians Crossover. Jack Frost has been called on by the Man in the Moon to be a Guardian, but not his usual guarding. He was chosen to guard a special subject from Pitch. The queen of Arendelle, Elsa, who was gifted with strange powers from a young age, and has been fearful of hurting others. Jack must stop her fear and teach her control before Pitch get to her
1. Chapter 1

Elsa groaned awake, her silvery blonde hair loose in unruly tangles. She glanced around her room, watching ice travel gingerly up the walls in frosty white coloring. She sighed shakily, her fear clouding her emotions. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her platinum net of tangled hair to try and calm herself down when the royal advisor knocked on her door.

"Princess, you must get ready." The royal advisor called, tapping the door with his knuckles.

Elsa groaned again, sitting up slowly. "I'll be prepared before the time comes. Thank you." She called in a slow, sleepy reply, though the last thing the young Princess wanted to do was get up. Today was coronation day.

* * *

Jack grinned as he soared over a snowy mountain north of a small town called Arendelle, the biting wintry breeze he brought with him seemingly leaving the creatures of the mountain unbothered, even in summertime. He watched as icemen used pickaxes and other tools to form thick chunks of ice into blocks, cubes, with some of the older icemen singing some song about a frozen heart.

Jack whistled alongside the icemen swirling some snow around them as he landed in a tree, leaning against his crooked staff, his white hair blowing in his own breeze. He stood there until dark before turning to fly off.

_Jack,_ a voice called to the boy in the tree. The Man in the Moon. _You must go to Arendelle._

"Why?" Jack blurted aloud, knowing the icemen couldn't see or hear him unless they believed in him.

_There is one there_. The Man in the Moon replied. _One tempted by Fear. One of the Boogeyman's favorite toys. She is like you, Jack, but she has no control, and fears what she can do._

"Who is she?" Jack asked, raising a white eyebrow.

_Go to the coronation of the new Queen. You will know there. _The Man in the Moon stated once more, but there was nothing else.

"Well," Jack muttered begrudgingly. "That was completely unclear."

* * *

Elsa had drawn a bath, brushed her silvery blonde hair out, and pulled her dress on. The dress was form fitting until it reached her hips before flowing out more comfortably toward the bottom. The dress was teal with darker designs and magenta accents over the torso and larger ones down at the tail of the dress, and black long sleeves beneath the bodice of the teal dress.

Elsa tied her hair up, twisting part of it leading back into a braided bun of her thick platinum hair. She sighed, looking at a portrait of her mother. She was so beautiful; pale skin with icy blue eyes the same color of Elsa's herself, and dark brunette hair tied up into the same manner Elsa's now was.

"I miss you, Mother." Elsa breathed toward the picture, blinking tears out of her eyes.

She sighed, pulling off her gloves with her fingers trembling violently as she tested her control over her powers. She picked up a long candle holder and a small round container, but her nervousness kept her from controlling her powers. She put the objects back down again before pulling her gloves back on.

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know." Elsa preached to herself quietly, pacing for what seemed for hours.

* * *

Jack sighed exasperatedly, hopping off his tree branch and floating into town on a cool breeze. He heard a young woman, no older than eighteen, with a green dress and braids in her strawberry blonde hair leading into a bun. He couldn't help but notice the white streaking lacing through her braid, wondering if she was a clue to the girl he was looking for.

He kept flying, landing on the outside edge of one of the windows. He glanced inside, catching a glimpse of the person inside.

Jack's breathing nearly stopped. He saw a young woman, probably around twenty-one, with silvery blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Her thin but curved figure was clothed in a teal dress with darker and magenta markings around her torso and around the bottom of her dress. Her platinum hair was pulled gracefully into a braided bun and was only slightly lighter than her pale skin. Jack had to tear his gaze away from her, but as he did, he saw all of the ice on the walls of her bedroom as the woman paced.

Jack's pale blue eyes went wide. He had found her. This was the woman he had to protect from Pitch Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack watched the young woman in amazement. He had to let her know she wasn't alone, that he was there to help her, but no one believed in Jack Frost. Only some children. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, and as he did he felt the Man in the Moon enter his mind to show him something. A memory of his.

_Jack watched two young girls play in the throne room of a magnificent palace. One of the girls was younger than the other, with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The other was older, with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes as she formed a snowball. The younger girl smiled, her eyes wide with excitement. The older girl let the snowball fly into the air, the ball exploding into millions of tiny, unique shapes. _

_Jack floated from the windows, gliding on cold air and forming her snowflakes into the shape of a rabbit and letting it hop around the throne room. _

_"Wow, Elsa!" The strawberry blonde girl exclaimed with a smile. "That's amazing!"_

_"It's not me, Anna." The older girl, Elsa, said with a frown. _

_"Who else would it be?" The younger one, Anna, asked. _

_"Jack Frost?" Elsa suggested, recollecting the stories her mother would tell her to keep her from feeling alone with her powers. _

_"You'd be right," Jack called with a laugh, floating down to the snowy throne room. _

_"Jack Frost!" Elsa cried happily. "You're like me!" She looked at him closely. He looked like a teenager, no older than twenty-three if he was older than teenaged, with messy white hair, a blue hoodie with frost splotches on it, brown pants, bare feet, and a crooked stick like a shepherd's staff. _

_Jack smiled. "Yes, I am." _

That was where the memory ended for Jack, but it told him what he needed to know. This was the same girl, the one making the snowball. She was grown, and like all other adults, she didn't believe anymore. But she had to. He had to make her believe in him again.

* * *

Elsa's pacing finally slowed, sighing heavily before she rubbed her eyes tiredly. The last thing she wanted was to take up the crown, whether she was of age or not. Her gloves went cold, trying to contain the icy power pulsing in her hands. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. _Don't feel_." She ordered herself firmly, but quietly.

She opened her eyes and caught the glimmer of frost out of the corner of her eyes. She looked over and saw a shimmering white rabbit made of frosted ice bounded around her bedroom. Elsa's memories flashed to when she was younger, the last time she'd played with Anna before the accident.

When she'd met...

"Jack Frost?"

* * *

Jack froze at the sound of his name. She couldn't believe again that quickly, could she? He watched as the woman looked up at the window, where the rabbit came from. She gasped.

"It is you. Jack Frost. You're here."

"You can see me?" He blurted, standing as the woman moved and slid open the window so he could enter. Jack slid inside, maneuvering his staff to follow as he leaned against it when he landed.

She nodded.

"Well, then there's some things I have to explain."


	3. Chapter 3

After Jack explained everything, Elsa blinked as she sat on her bed, looking confused in her silence.

"So," She recapped slowly. "This evil man named Pitch Black, also known as the Boogeyman, is after me because my fear gives him more power than others. You were ordered by the Man in the Moon, the first Guardian like you, to protect me from Pitch and help me control my powers."

Jack laughed shortly. "Yeah, but when you put it like that it sounds kind of crazy."

"Well, the fact that Jack Frost is standing in front of me and explaining to me that Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman and the Boogeyman are all real is a little overwhelming." Elsa said with a breathless laugh.

He grinned, leaning on his crooked wooden staff. "I see your point."

She smiled shyly and looked down, noticing his bare feet. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

Jack looked down and shrugged, wiggling his toes. "I don't know, I just woke up that way."

"Woke up?" Elsa asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah," He said almost sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck behind his messily arranged white hair. "That's a long story."

"We have some time." The future queen replied with another slight smile.

Jack laughed shortly again. "Well, Your Highness, here we go." And with that, he explained his experience.

* * *

When he finished, Elsa nodded slowly. "So you eventually got your memories back, and discovered what exactly you were guarding."

"Yeah," Jack confirmed. "I'm the Guardian of Fun."

"Then why were you chosen to guard me?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow again.

Jack laughed. "Are you calling yourself boring?"

She nodded in confirmation.

He laughed again. "Then let me teach you fun."

"No," Elsa said quickly. "Not here. I have... I have my coronation as Queen tonight."

Jack nodded, smiling slightly. "After then."

"After." Elsa agreed.

* * *

Jack whistled from the windowsill of the coronation hall as royals from all over crowded inside for the crowning of the new Queen of Arendelle. The strawberry blonde girl he had seen running through town and singing walked briskly inside the hall, moving to stand off to the side of the center, where other royal family members would stand. This was the younger girl in his memory. Elsa's younger sister, Anna.

But something was different; there was a white streak in her hair. Something had happened to her, and Jack's memories sparked again.

_Little Anna hopped from snow pile to snow pile as Elsa made them, though Elsa started to look strained as Anna hopped faster and faster. _

_"Slow down, Anna!" Elsa called over her sister's giggling._

_"Got to catch me!" Anna exclaimed as she bounded._

_Elsa began to get frightened, and ice grew around her feet. She slipped, falling on her stomach before Anna leaped again. _

_"Anna!" Elsa cried, ice firing out of her hand to try and build another snow bank. She missed her target and hit Anna in the head with her ice._

_Jack's eyes got wide as he watched, a white streak tracing through Anna's strawberry blonde hair. _

_"Jack, help me!" Elsa cried, small shimmering tears tracing down her cheeks. After Jack landed beside her, checking Anna's pulse and pressing his cold hands to her forehead gently. "Mama! Papa!" Elsa called again, worriedly. _

_"Elsa, what have you done?!" Her father asked, harsh and alarmed as her parents rushed into the throne room. Like most adults, Elsa's parents couldn't see Jack quietly comforting Elsa. _

_"It was an accident," Elsa promised, still crying. _

And the memory ended.

* * *

Elsa walked down the hall after all of the dukes and duchesses, princes and princesses, and lords and ladies had piled inside the hall. Once she had made it down the hall, she reached for the royal items; a scepter and a strange ball thing that Jack didn't have the slightest idea of what it was.

"M'lady," The priest holding the items whispered to Elsa. "Gloves."

Elsa's porcelain skin went impossibly paler and she reached to pull off her gloves, her hands trembling with her growing anxiety.

Jack watched closely.

When Elsa picked up the royal items and ice didn't immediately sprout over them, she held them up and turned around, presenting herself as the new Queen before ice did start to creep slowly up the scepter and round royal item. She became even more nervous.

When the priest finished, Elsa snapped back around to pull her gloves back on, placing the royal items back where they should've been, her nerves settling slowly.

But now it was time for the celebration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess I forgot this part in my earlier chapters; I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, or any of the characters in them.**

Elsa stood in the front of the ballroom, watching the party take place calmly. She watched lords and ladies dance around the hall together, laughing and celebrating her coronation to the music. She was always astounded when people were so excited to celebrate other people's achievements, or even just to have something to celebrate. She spotted Jack sitting in a high windowsill, a bare foot dangling down from his slouchy position. He looked exceptionally comfortable in his blue frosted hoodie and tattered brown pants, while Elsa tried not to think about his attractiveness. His tousled white hair and icy blue eyes like her own made her warm inside for the first time in many years.

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle." The Royal Advisor called, catching the attention of the partygoers as Elsa moved regally up to the front of the ballroom, her magenta cape flowing behind her.

"And Princess Anna, of Arendelle." He called before a young woman with strawberry blonde hair toddled up to the side in a green dress of differing shades. She stopped down the steps and smiled at the crowd.

"Oh, here? Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm supposed to- okay." Anna whispered to the Royal Advisor as he pushed her to stand up front with Elsa.

Anna stood awkwardly beside her sister as the crowd applauded.

When they stopped, Anna brushed her olive green ribbon back into place before Elsa looked at her sister.

"Hi," Elsa said quietly.

Anna looked startled for a moment. "Hi, who? Hi, me? oh, um, hi."

Jack figured she must have a magnificent way with words.

"You look beautiful." Elsa said with a smile at her sister.

"Thank you," Anna replied. "You look beautifuller - I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

* * *

Jack could agree to that.

* * *

"Thank you," Elsa replied herself, attempting to carry on a conversation. "So, this what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna blurted.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked almost blissfully.

Both sisters sniffed the air, inhaling deeply as they turned to look toward each other with closed eyes, seemingly unknowingly.

"Chocolate," The both concluded before opening their eyes to see each staring at the other before giggling with one another.

There was an extremely brief moment of silence before the Royal Advisor introduced a short old man with spectacles and wearing the garb of some sort of royalty.

"Your Majesty," the Royal Advisor announced. "The Duke of Weasel-Town."

"Wesselton," The Duke barked unhappily. "It's Wesselton, Your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fit that I would be the one to offer you your first dance."

He showed off some of his "impressive" dance moves before bowing, and his hair flopping down, obviously fake.

Anna and Elsa had a hard time containing their giggles, and Jack burst out laughing from his window.

"Thank you, Duke, but I don't dance." Elsa replied formally. "But my sister does."

"Oh, well," Anna started, but was pulled off by the Duke muttering, "Lucky you. If you swoon let me know and I'll catch you."

"Sorry," Elsa whispered with a sheepish wave to her sister.

* * *

Jack floated down from his windowsill, still chuckling as he landed beside Elsa. "So," He teased with a grin. "The Queen of Arendelle can't dance. I thought that was all apart of princess training."

"Princess training?" Elsa asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. "Do you think there's a manual?"

He shrugged. "I was a peasant. Beats me."

She chuckled quietly. "Fair enough."

They continued to chat quietly, Elsa trying to keep it as low-key as she could.

When Anna finished her dance with the Duke, Elsa turned toward her sister. "Well, he was spritely."

"Especially for a man in heels," Anna added, seemingly breathless.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked with a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah, never better." Anna said with a laugh of her own. "I wish it could always be like this."

"I know," Elsa said, her expression sobering. "But it can't."

"Why not?" Anna asked, turning almost defensive.

"It just can't." Elsa said again, turning away from her sister and almost running into Jack.

"I... I need to go." Anna said before walking off.

* * *

Elsa took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, opening her eyes to stare directly at Jack's hoodie-covered chest. She gasped and took a step back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elsa said quietly, tearing her gaze away from Jack, embarrassed.

"Why're you apologizing?" Jack asked, looking at her with a confused expression.

She blushed and Jack got the message.

Elsa moved away without a word before moving to chat with the others royals in attendance.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa chatted with the other royals at the party, her small tiara glimmering in her platinum hair as she moved. She smiled and laughed at petty jokes and puns the other royals from surrounding places and trade partners of the country. Even as she chatted with happiness with the other nobles, she couldn't help but remember her reaction to be so close to Jack, and her embarrassed reaction from that. He was unlike anything she'd ever seen, and it intrigued her in more ways than she realized. She knew she had to be alone, she was too dangerous to be close to people, but Jack was different; the ice couldn't hurt him, because he could do what she could. He could teach her to control it, and defeat fear.

* * *

Jack watched the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle walk around and socialize for moments that seemed exceedingly long for him. He couldn't stop thinking about Elsa's reaction to him being so close; when her porcelain cheeks had flushed with a rosy red blush, and she turned her warm ice blue gaze away before moving to socialize as a Queen should.

The white-haired boy watched the crowd, seeing Anna scamper toward Elsa holding the hand of a young man with red hair, sideburns, and a white prince's clothing. But something was off about him.

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna called before clearing her throat and correcting herself. "I mean, Queen Elsa. I'd like you to meet Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

Elsa had turned and nodded in greeting to Hans. "It's a pleasure, Prince Hans." She sounded so formal her words seemed far from sincere, but the expression on her face was regal truthful.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness." Hans replied, bowing deeply.

* * *

Jack rolled his eyes and glided down to land beside Elsa.

"Geez, what's up with this guy?" Jack asked, though he knew Elsa couldn't reply without sounding like a lunatic. "On his high and mighty, princy self." Jack mocked Hans's proud bow, whacking himself in the back of the head with his crooked staff mistakenly.

Elsa covered her mouth, stilling her shaking shoulders from silent laughter.

Jack straightened, rubbing the back of his head with quiet grumbles.

Anna and Hans started to tell Elsa something, but were trapped in a column of giggles before Anna finally got her words off of her twisted tongue. "We'd like you-" they sprang into giggles again "-to bless our marriage."

Elsa's eyes went wide, looking startled by the announcement of a sudden marriage. "What?"

"We'd like you blessing for our marriage." Anna repeated, looking a Hans with admiring blue eyes. "Would we have it here? Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers!"

"That would be great!" Hans replied brightly, too brightly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down." Elsa ordered calmly. "No one's brothers are staying here, and no one's getting married."

Anna stopped and turned, offended. "Why not?"

Elsa straightened her posture, her chin held high. "You can't marry a man you just met."

Jack glanced around, knowing something was wrong. He could sense Elsa's fear rising with her other emotions.

"You can if it's true love!" Anna protested, clearly upset.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, what do you know about love?"

"More than you!" Anna snapped. "All you know how to do it shut people out!"

* * *

Jack froze and turned, his blue eyes lit with anger. "She was afraid she'd hurt you!" He protested, even though he knew Anna couldn't hear him. "Don't be so ungrateful!"

"Enough, Anna." Elsa said quietly, hugging herself as she walked away slowly, looking to the Royal Advisor. "The party's over, close the gates."

"No!" Anna protested, lunging after Elsa and grabbing her hand before jerking her thick teal glove off of Elsa's slender hand.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa ordered, fear coursing through her veins with her blood.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna demanded.

"Enough, Anna." Elsa ordered again, holding her hand tight to her chest.

"No!" Anna repeated. "Why did you shut me out?! Why did you shut the world out?!"

"I said, _enough!_" Elsa shouted authoritatively, swinging her gloveless hand down and making ice fly from her hand, connect with the floor and force ice stalagmites to form on the floor, at angles pointed away from her.

The entire party lurched backward in fear, eyes widest between Prince Hans and Anna.

"Sorcery," The Duke of Weasel-Town whispered.

* * *

Jack watched the events take place, Elsa's fearful gaze landing on him for just a moment, until Jack her a familiar cruel laugh.

Pitch Black.

It seemed like time froze around the two, neither of them able to be seen, except possibly by Elsa.

"What a quaint little gathering," Pitch said with sarcastic grin. "These people have so much fear, each one different." Black tendrils of smoke swirled around the party guests, darkening the room and even turning Elsa's crystalline blue ice to an almost smoggy gray.

Pitch looked at Elsa, who was frozen with an expression of fear on plastered on her face. "Such a beauty, but she has so much fear. She is much like you, Jack, much like you. She sacrificed so much for her younger sister, not as much as you, she couldn't possible, you _died_ so your sister could live, but every day she died a little inside to keep her sister safe."

Jack was fuming. He knew what Pitch was doing, and he hated it. He always had a way with words. "Why are you here, Pitch?"

"To enjoy the festivities, of course, and express my emotions toward the new Queen's long and happy rule."

"I'm serious, Pitch." Jack growled.

"As am I, Jack Frost." Pitch sneered. "I have truthfully come to wish young Elsa well in her endeavors as Queen." With that, Pitch dissipated in a puff of black smoke

Time went back to normal and Elsa dashed out quickly, and Jack followed her out quickly, only able to think of one thing:

_Ice and fear go together well._


	6. Chapter 6

"Elsa!" Jack called quickly, blasting past the crowd of royals on a chilled winter breeze. He arrived outside in time to see the water in the fountain contort and freeze as the crowd gasped in fear.

Jack could hear Pitch's laugh, but he couldn't locate the Boogeyman.

"Monster!" The Duke of Weasel-Town cried after he and two of his guards dashed outside. He stood on the steps inside, pointing an accusing finger at Elsa. "Monster!"

"Please, just stay away from me!" Elsa cried worriedly, fearfully, holding her hands up defensively in front of her chest. "Just stay away!" As she spoke her last statement, ice shot out of her gloveless hand and spread across the flat of the top stair, making the Duke and his entourage slip and fall. Elsa's ice blue eyes stayed wide as Anna ran out of the ballroom after her, calling her name.

* * *

Elsa turned and dashed toward the fjords, pulling her magenta cloak tightly around her with her gloved hand. When Elsa reached the water, she paused, and Jack caught up.

"Elsa," Jack said, landing beside her and looking at her with wide eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know," She admitted quietly, her eyes brimming with tears as the tiara in her platinum hair glimmered in the moonlight. Moonlight? The Man in the Moon! Maybe he could help them. Elsa finished her statement. "Somewhere I won't hurt anybody."

Before Jack could reply, Anna called for her sister again.

Elsa gasped before turning and stepping onto the fjords, ice growing from her feet with every step. She looked up and ran across the water.

Jack flew beside her.

Anna tried to follow, but slid across the ice and fell, but Elsa didn't stop. Prince Hans helped Anna to her feet from the ice as the Queen kept running, headed for the North Mountain.

* * *

"Elsa? Elsa!" Jack called, even whistling to catch her attention. "E-L-S-A. Hello? Hi, yeah, it's me, your friendly neighborhood Jack Frost, I just have one question for you, well, two; First: where do you plan on going? Second: did I actually spell your name right?"

Elsa said nothing, just kept trekking through the snow at a quick pace and up the North Mountain, leaving small prints in the snow with every step and longer drag marks from her long magenta cloak, which was bright as the Northern Lights against the clear white of the snow beneath her.

Jack resorted to walking beside Elsa, thinking it unfair he could ride the strong winter wind off of the North Mountain while the Queen of Arendelle walked beside him. His bare feet left marks in the snow unseen unless you believed in him, so only Elsa could see them, but she never looked back. Jack's ruffled white hair only became more so in the wind gusts off the snowy mountain peak around he had followed Elsa up,

Elsa glanced at him every now and then, as if making sure he was still there and hadn't run away calling her a monster or a freak as well.

* * *

As they neared the peak, Elsa's movements slowed and Jack was almost shocked to hear the young Queen singing.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen,_

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen,_

_The wind his howling like this swirling storm inside,_

_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried,_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be,_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know,_

_Well know they know..."_

Elsa pulled off her remaining teal glove, letting it fly away in the wind gusts off the snowy mountain peaks.

"_Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore, _

_Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door,_

_I don't care what they're going to say, l__et the storm rage on, _

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

There was a soft click and snap, and when Jack looked back at Elsa, her magenta cloak was gone, fluttering back in the wind as she kept singing, her voice beautiful as she was to Jack.

"_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, _

_And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all,_

_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through, _

_No rights, no wrongs, no rules for me, _

_I'm free..."_

Elsa had thrown her tiara somewhere to be buried in the snow, but Jack couldn't care less. He watched Elsa as her face shined with happiness from her newfound freedom, and her powers caused even more magnificent feats to be made possible.

"_Let it go, let it go, _

_I__ am one with the wind and sky,_

_Let it go, let it go, _

_You'll never see me cry! _

_Here I stand, and here I'll stay,_

_Let the storm rage on..."_

She had stomped her foot, a snowflake shaping in the ice that grew beneath her feet, raising her arms as an ice castle grew around her.

"_My power flurries through the air and to the ground, _

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around,_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast,_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past!" _

Elsa had even used her magic to change her clothes, her dress a shimmering icy blue color with two splits down the front of the dress that helped with movement, and sleeves that her see through on her arms and shoulders. She had pulled her platinum hair out of its bun to fall into a long braid, parts of it messy around her face.

"_Let it go, let it go, _

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn,_

_Let it go, let it go,_

_That perfect girl is gone! _

_Here I stand, in the light of day,_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

* * *

Elsa turned and walked back inside the castle off the balcony, swinging the transparent cape that came with her dress as the door shut behind her.

"So," Jack said, leaning against his staff in the center of the room. "You're no fun, huh?"

* * *

**Sorry about the long time since an update! I really have no excuse this week besides that I was trying to catch up on a PJO fanfiction I haven't updated in ages. Please forgive me!**


End file.
